Love As Cold As Winter's Snow
by AstroZombies
Summary: [RikuSora]Sora wanders into a cave looking for his best friend, but he never expected his friend to have feelings for him.


**Love As Cold As Winter Snow**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts  
Love Like Winter - AFI

-------

_Warn your warmth to turn away  
Here it's December, everyday  
Press your lips to the sculptures  
And surely you'll stay (love like winter)  
For of sugar and ice.. I am made, I am made_

Sora rubbed his arms, even if he was use to the snow and all, it still affected him, turning his nose red and causing him to shiver every minute. He sighed, slowest in the group, walking maybe about 4 steps behind Goofy and Donald who didn't seem affected by the cold weather "Can we stop somewhere to get warm?" he questioned. Donald glared back at him "No!" was what the duck snapped back, causing Sora to sigh.

They were at the land of Dragons, searching for Riku and the King, and sadly, Sora wished now that he had asked Mulan to come with us so atleast she could have brought Mushu and he could have kept them warm. Sora stopped though, spotting a cave, and he could of sworn he saw a glimps of silver hair. 'Riku?' he questioned. He was about to say something to Donald but paused.

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love before I was born  
He wanted love. I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before _

'If I say something to Donald he'll just tell me to shut up and say something about how he doesn't care and that we're suppose to be looking for the king' Sora pouted before stomping his way through the snow twards the entrance of the cave. He smiled walking it, the inside felt warmer than it did outside. He pulled the hood of his jacket down, shaking his head and riding his hair of tiny snowflakes that had gotten past the protection of his hood.

He wandered deeper into the cave, blue eyes searching for the one he thought he saw come into this place "Riku?!" he called out, hearing his voice echo off the walls, hoping it would reach the ears of his best friend. But sadly, it only seemed to get the attention of heartless, watching as about maybe 5 shadows sprouted up from the cave floor. Sora summoned up his keyblade "I have no time for you!" he yelled slicing through the first one, making his way deeper into the cave.

Every shadow he sliced away was only replaced though, and Sora hoped deep inside of himself that Riku wasn't still in darkness and aiming these heartless at him.

_She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her yesterday (yesterday…)   
Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace:  
"Por Siempre."  
She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away"  
To his face._

Sora shook his head 'Riku was with the king, he couldn't have wandered back into darkness..Becides, he knows I'm looking for him'. With that printed into his mind, he continued to slash at the heartless, untill he came to the dead end of the cave 'I was just seeing things,' he thought sadly, turning to the shadow heartless that had him cornered to the wall. He glared "I was here for Riku, not you!" he snapped, summoning up a thunder and destroying half of the number of heartless.

Suddenly the heartless vanished, causing Sora to blink in confusion "I was here for you too Sora," came a voice next to Sora's ear, causing shivers to run up his side and the hair on the back of his neck to raise "Riku," Sora breathed out, watching the boy walk so that he was in front of him, smirk on his face, but Sora couldn't see his eyes which were covered by hair plus a black cloth. Sora reached his hands up to the cloth, but Riku's hands took his before he could remove it.

"Sora, dont.." Riku snapped, but Sora could hear the apology in Riku's voice.

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
She wanted love, I taste of blood  
She bit my lip, and drank my war   
From years before, from years before_

"Where have you been Riku? I've been looking everywhere for you?" he asked. Riku just laughed, leaning forward, and Sora could feel his breath against his lips "Have you now?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sora didn't know what to say, he wanted to nod, but was afraid to have his lips brush against Riku's and scare his best friend, but than if he said something it might be wronge, so he just for the simple "Ya,"

Riku gave another laugh "Something wrong, your not giving your stupid hero remarks you use to," he said starting to circle Sora. The brunette blinked "What do you mean?" he asked before being pinned to the wall "I mean..How would you react to this," before Sora could reply Riku had taken his lips with his own, and when Sora had gasped in shock, Riku plunged his tounge in, tounge stroking Sora's own.

_Love like winter… Oh… Oh…  
Love like winter… winter… 3…4… _

Sora felt Riku's arms wrap around his waist, and Sora felt himself kiss back, tounge fighting with Riku's for dominace, his arms wrapping around Riku's neck, his hands running through Riku's silky strands of silver hair 'Did I even like Kairi?' he questioned himself. He heard his inner voice laugh, 'Maybe Sora..' was his reply. 'Roxas?' he questioned. His inner voice gave another laugh 'You are pretty smart,' was the other's reply before Sora came back, feeling cold hands slide under his shirt, sliding up his chest, finding every little detail of his upper body.

Riku's mouth soon left his, before placing his lips to Sora's neck, leaving hicky's on every part he could find. Sora couldn't help but let a moan out when he felt Riku's hands wander lower. But right when Sora was getting into it they were caught off by a voice echoing through the cave "Sora!" came the echo of Donald's voice before Goofy's 'Sora' came to them. Sora gave a slight pout, and Riku laughed.

"We'll continue this soon Sora.." he said, leaving one remaining kiss on his lips before a dark void was summoned up and Riku stepped into it, dissapearing from Sora's sight.

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
He wanted love, I taste of blood  
He bit my lip, and drank my war  
From years before, from years before_


End file.
